The present invention relates to the field of storing tarp bows used on tractor trailer flat beds. More particularly, the invention is directed to storing the tarp bows efficiently and conveniently to an underside of the flat bed trailer.
The flat beds of tractor trailers utilize tarp enclosures under which cargo loads are transported. Tarp bows, also termed roof bows, are tubes made of plastic, steel, aluminum, or other metal or other rigid material, constructed in a curvilinear mold, or arcuate or bow shape, to arc over a shipment of cargo transported on a flatbed trailer, upon which a tarp is draped. Tarp bows are used to support the tarps enclosing a cargo load. Flatbed trailers utilize tarp bows to hold tarps in place over shipments in transit on a trailer flatbed. The present invention provides a more convenient storage for the tarp bows used on tractor, truck, or other types of trailer flat beds.
The present invention stores tarp bows on a flatbed trailer by the use of holding and pivoting blocks that are fastened under the deck of the trailer by brackets. One or more middle, pivoting blocks or pieces are provided to align and stabilize the storage of the tarp bows. Each end of a tarp bow is fitted into the holding blocks or pieces. The center sections of the tarp bows are locked into place by the use of the middle pivoting block or piece, which fits around the tarp bows or tubes.
As known in the related art, there are systems for manipulating a tarp bow enclosing system, for supporting a tarp over the top of the cargo, and for covering and uncovering cargo on the flat bed. When the tarp bows are not required, they must be stored somewhere on or under the flat bed trailer. Other related art provides for storage of the tarp bows on the landing gear of the trailer, by tarp bows being strapped to the landing gear by bungee cords or other fastenings. This storage option is extremely unstable and dangerous, having the potential of the tarp bows becoming dislodged in transit and falling onto the road as dangerous obstacles for other road traffic.
Another well-known means of storing tarp bows is to store them somewhere on the deck of the trailer, either in a vertically stacked manner or stacked horizontally, in either case taking up potentially valuable cargo shipment space on the deck of the flatbed. It is a common means to store the tarp bows vertically in a “headache rack” located at the front or bulkhead of a trailer immediately behind the cab of a tractor or truck. This use of the headache rack for tarp bow storage is an inefficient and uneconomic use of space. To date, there has been no safe, efficient and cost-effective manner known in the related art for storing tarp bows on or under a flat bed of a trailer. An apparatus is needed that shippers and other flat bed trailer operators can use to safely and efficiently store the tarp bows when not in use without using up valuable cargo space. This apparatus also must be convenient to use and simple to install on the flat bed.
The present invention is a tarp bow storing apparatus for storing a plurality of tarp bows to a flat bed trailer comprising two holding blocks and one or more pivoting center block, all having a plurality of spaced apertures for receiving and securing tarp bows. Accordingly, it is an object and advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for storing tarp bows underneath trailer flat beds, without using cargo space. It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method to secure the tarp bows in a manner that provides for safe and efficient storage.
Related art provides information regarding tarp bow use and enclosure systems, as examples: U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,422 to DeMonte; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,084 to Wardell, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,480 to Ross, Jr. However, none of these patents provide the storing apparatus of the present invention and the feature of storing the tarp bows underneath the trailer of the flat bed. Other related art provides information regarding storing devices, as examples: U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,674 to Mediank, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,427 to Hutchings. However, these patents relate to storing fishing rods, not to transport of cargo and storage of tarp bows. None of these patents provide the storing apparatus of the present invention and the feature of storing and securing the tarp bows underneath the trailer of the flat bed. Therefore, none of the related art provides the features of the tarp bow storage apparatus found in the present invention.
Still further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing descriptions and drawings.